


Secrets Kept

by joeyrz



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-22
Updated: 1999-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joxer suffers a bad accident, and a secret is kept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Kept

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I try to figure out the why’s and how’s of Joxer’s life.

The weary warrior pushed the old horse on, forcing a faster pace. The sky was completely dark now, storm clouds giving no chance for a shimmer of moonlight. It hadn’t started raining yet, and the road was still dry, perfect for traveling, but the young man knew his luck wouldn’t hold out much more. The closest town was still about three hours away, even on horseback. Years of traveling throughout Greece had taught the warrior to trust his baser instincts. They were now screaming at him to find refuge from the incoming storm.

Though yet, the message he had to relay was of up most importance. If he spent the night out here, he would lose a day’s travel. Which meant one more day of oppression and deaths for the poor villagers under Cassias’ hand. He wouldn’t allow it. But he was no fool, even if others thought so. He knew his limitations, and Cassias went far beyond his. He thanks all the gods he knew that Xena and Gabrielle had let him know where they were and that Hercules and Iolaus were with them.

The young man was startled out of his thoughts when a lighting crash made his horse rear, throwing him back, hard, against the road.

With his last thought and fading strength, Joxer prayed to his god for help, yet, he expected no answer.

***************************************

Far away, a soft whisper, a last exhalation of breath and thought, a gentle but heartfelt plea, fading away softly, made a strong warrior sit straighter in his throne. The god of war pleaded with to the Fates, as he disappeared with a thought to where the prayer took him.

Kneeling quickly over the limp form on the road, Ares checked his warrior’s life force, unconsciously exhaling a breath he’d been holding when he found it, weak but still there.

A glance around the area told him the events that had occurred. A raindrop on his nose startled him and alerted him of the raging storm in progress over the dense forest. With a flex of power, the war god transported himself and his warrior to his private chambers in Olympus.

Joxer appeared tucked in the oversized bed, the trip not moving his currently fragile form. Removing the mortal’s armor and replacing it with soft cotton pants and shirt took only a small effort for the powerful god.

Making sure the summons would reach only the god of medicine and would not be intercepted, Ares asked for the presence of Asclepius in his room.

***************************************

A crackle of energy and a sudden flash of green light heralded the arrival of the medicine god.

“This had better be important Ares, I was helping Hera deliver a child and keep the mother alive,” the older looking, but younger god warned his uncle.

The war god only motioned towards the bed, knowing that if he dared speak, his voice would not be stable.

Asclepius walked over to the mortal’s side, and gingerly touched his forehead. His quick inhalation of breath almost undid the war god into a mad rage. The younger god turned to his uncle, and drew back a pace when he saw the anger boiling in Ares’ eyes.

“His spine is shattered, a one or two more broken bones, and he was a fever. His head, though, is intact, no brain damage, he is unconscious, but it’s natural due to the extent of his injuries.”

“Can you cure him?”

“I can’t treat the spine alone. Apollo would have to help.”

“How long...?”

“Only about an hour. Two, at most. And it would be pushing it. After that, the damage will be permanent.”

“Sit with him, please. Break the fever at least.”

“Sure Uncle.”

With one last look at Joxer, the war god left for his father’s temple.

***************************************

Two seasons ago, the King and Queen of the gods had made peace, and thought at the time, it was of too much disgust for the god of war, he’d accepted the opportunity to be able to start repairing bonds broken millennia ago.

Yet, he doubted that in two seasons they had made enough progress in their relationship to accept his plea without a fight.

The god of war wondered if talking to the Fates first was a better idea. Zeus’ call for him to enter made the option no longer available.

“How can we help you son?”

Zeus’ cheery tones did nothing to appease the war god. Ares decided he had no time to waste beating around the bush. Direct was the way to go.

“I need your consent to allow Apollo and Asclepius heal a warrior of mine.”

“A warrior, Ares? Surely you have enough. Why spare this one’s life?” Hera asked from her newly reinstated throne besides Zeus’ own.

“He’s special. One of the few, if any, that still keep a pure heart and soul.”

“A great source of power indeed, but if we were to save all the pure hearts out there, Ares-“

The younger god interrupted the King of the gods.

“This is different, Father. *He’s* different. I have so few pure souls and hearts as followers.”

“If that is your only reason for saving him Ares, I’m sorry, but no.”

“Only reason?”

“Is it just because he has a pure soul that you wan to save him?”

Ares hesitated. “No. There is another reason...”

***************************************

Groaning at the effort it took him to move his head, Joxer opened his eyes, to find himself being watched intensely by his god.

“Ares!?!?” the warrior squeaked, fear and wonder showing in his face. No matter how many times he saw, meet, and talked to the god, he still deeply respected him... and his power.

“How are you feeling?”

“Uh... sore?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Ares said gently, none of his usual sarcasm tinting his words.

“Telling you?”

The war god chuckled softly.

“Come on, let’s see if you can get up. You can’t lounge around in my bed all day.”

Joxer’s eyes widened impossibly more when he learned were he’d been laying. Tentatively taking Ares’ arm for support, he sat up slowly, holding on a bit tighter when the world seemed intent on tilting.

The war god sent thanks to his family, when he saw his warrior get up, no evidence of his injuries except a bit of dizziness and soreness.

“What happened?”

“Apparently your horse reared you off, you asked for my help, and I gave it. You were okay, just a few bumps and bruises.” Ares hated having to lie to him, but he rather Joxer didn’t know the severity of his accident. “You seem alright now, so I’ll just take you where you were going. Where were you going?”

“Um.... to Pilos”

***************************************

Ares cursed himself yet again for leaving his son... sons... at the mercy of that incompetent mortal they called father. Once again he wondered how his triplets would have turned out if he had been present in their childhood and education, instead of leaving them, letting them suffer beating after beating, leaving them with the permanent damage their mortal stepfather caused them...

Fin


End file.
